Ace of Diamonds
by Ace Of Diamonds0
Summary: This is a strange story... well, there is an ex-assassin named Ace who has been missing for 2 years. Then a murder. The first suspect is Ace, but she denys killing. Who killed if it wasnt her?


Ace of Diamonds  
Chapter 1: Suspects Disclaimer: Ace is mine, everything else isn't.  
  
"ANOTHER MURDER?!" Koenma squeaked. "Yes, sir. There are no fingerprints. Only gun and sword wounds, sir." The blue ogre beside his desk said in a hurried manner. "My father isn't going to like this." The toddler-looking ruler said with his hands on his head. "What about Ace?" Botan asked as she entered the room in her pink kimono. "Impossible, she hasn't been alive for  
at least 2 years." A red ogre said as he put a large stack of papers on  
Koenma's desk. "But she is immortal, sir." Botan offered. "But the last person in the suit of Diamonds, the only immortal in her bloodline, would  
have killed before this. We would have known." Koenma said in a worried  
manner. "I will have Yusuke investigate, as well as his team." The Grim  
Reaper said as she walked out, summoned her oar, and flew off.  
  
(In some woods near Yusuke's town) Yusuke, Botan, and the team where all walking thru the woods, looking for  
the last one living of the suit of Diamonds. "What does Ace look like exactly?" Yusuke asked as he kept a critical eye on the path ahead. "No one  
except those she kills or is close to her ever seen her face. But we do know that she wears armour, a white bodysuit, a crimson cape with silver  
embroidery, and she has blonde hair." Botan answered in a grave voice.  
"That's a lot on information." Hiei commented.  
  
A growl was heard from a clearing not to far off, there was a voice along with it. "Leave them out of this." A woman's voice snapped. "You couldn't  
save them, could you?" a deeper voice argued. Another snarl answered as  
well as a shift in the dirt that sounded like it came from paws, large paws. "Why do you still pursue me even after you know I am immortal?" The girl's voice asked in a harsh manner. "Because I can always toy with you emotionally and physiologically." He answered in a mocking tone. Another deep and fierce growl as well as another shift. The man's voice chuckled in a very cocky tone. "I'll see you again sometime." The monotone said and a  
rustling was heard as he left through the trees. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!" The girl yelled after him. There was a series of snarls, growls,  
shifts, and snorts after that.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked as he entered the clearing. A demon stood there; blue flames engulfed her body, her coat was that like a white tiger's. Her ears were solid black and were like a wolf's ears would be.  
She was around 8 feet tall, and had eyes like the sea. "Who are you?!" Kuwabara asked uneasily. "Ace of Diamonds. Nice to see you again, Botan." The demon, Ace, answered in a lightly amused tone. "You! You're the one who killed all those people!" Yusuke said angrily as he aimed his spirit gun at  
the beast before him. "I haven't killed anyone. If I had, I would have  
admitted it, or killed in public. I gave up assassintry two years ago.  
Spirit World Intelligence knows that." Ace answered in a grave tone.  
  
Botan stepped towards Ace with a strange look on her face. "Show them your human form." She commanded. The demon growled, but decided to obey. A flash of light burst from where she had been standing, and now a teenage girl was  
standing in the place where the flamely evil spirit had once stood. The girl was exactly like Botan had described her: blonde hair that was in a  
coiled bun, turquoise eyes, assassin armour, and a scarlet cape that  
covered it all and also concealed her weapons. [Jewel: Think of Sango's armour (from Inuyasha) and Domon's cape (from G Gundam)] "Happy?" she asked in a cold tone. Botan took a few steps back at the surprise from the girl's pitch. "What are you so scared of onna? "Hiei asked the Grim Reaper in an  
annoyed tone. Ace spun around and started to walk away.  
  
"Stop. Please explain more." Kurama asked in his normal voice. Ace stopped  
for a second, and then looked over her shoulder. "What is there to explain?" the girl asked in a serious tone. "Who is killing if you are not,  
and who where you arguing with earlier?"  
  
What a cliffhanger, huh? The team has found the suspected killer, but she  
pleads not guilty. DUM DUM DUM!! See what happens in the next chapter!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *takes breathe in* HAHA. *Hiei knocks me out  
with the flat of his sword* Ow. X_X 


End file.
